


That Which You Should Have Burned

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, College, Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Past Relationship(s), Poor Bloodshed, Porn Video, Short One Shot, You really should have gotten rid of that video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a couple of things left from college that Bloodshed forgot about; Thornstriker just so happened to find them one day while cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which You Should Have Burned

 

He was usually pretty good at keeping his personal stuff locked up.  Or at least in places where others couldn't find them.

 

But there was the occasional item that he either lost track of or had forgotten about.  Though how he had forgotten about this was beyond his understanding.

 

Having come home from work one day, he was surprised to see his girlfriend focused on a movie rather than making dinner or saying hello.  Out of curiosity, he had gone to see what had caught her attention so much.

 

It was a shock to see himself on TV.  It was even more of a shock to see that it himself naked.  He had nearly collapsed in shock when he realized it was himself naked while in college having sex with some random girl.

 

Primus, what had he done to deserve this?

 

After having his attention stolen by his rough and aggressive self on the screen, he managed to look away to see his girlfriend watching in a mix of horror, shock, and awe at what he was doing.  An old box marked college sat on the table with some cleaning supplies next to it.  Ahh, she had been cleaning when she stumbled upon this.  She must have popped it in the video to see what it was - he couldn't imagine this having a label on it or something.

 

As the sounds got louder from the screen, he finally managed to say something.  "Hey, Thornstriker."

 

Though obviously embarrassed and in shock, Thornstriker didn't turn away from the screen either, "H-Hello, Bloodshed."

 

"...What are you doing?"

 

"...Cleaning.  I-I found a video tape and it didn't have a label on it.  I didn't know if you would remember, so I thought I would watch a bit to see what it was."

 

Called it.  "I... can... explain."

 

"I-It's all right... i-it was college... It was a long time ago..."

 

Okay, at least she wasn't mad.

 

"... May I just ask one thing?"

 

"Y-Yes?"

 

"Were... Were you thinking of... becoming a porn star when you made this?"

 

Oh Primus.  Of all things.  She thought this was a video audition for porn.  Or maybe she was complimenting him on how good he was.  Bloodshed didn't know, his mind was still trying to reboot at this point.

 

It didn't help that a loud female cry came from the screen that drained the color from both their faces when they turned back to it.

 

Oh crap, there was more on this than just what he had seen.

 

"...I didn't know you could fit that much into a girl..."

 

Dinner was not going to be pleasant that night, Bloodshed thought.

 

END


End file.
